1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input/output apparatus having an image reading section for converting light from an original into an electric signal and reading the same as the image and a liquid jet recording unit for recording the image by jetting a droplet onto a recording medium based on image data read by the image reading section.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus which reads an image of an original by moving an image reading section in parallel to a surface of the original is conventionally known. The image reading section includes an imaging section, which is provided with a reducing optical system of a mirror moving scanning type, a contact type image sensor, and the like.
For example, in a case of an image reading apparatus of a flat bed type, a transparent original platen on which the original is placed is provided in an upper portion of a housing. The image reading section, which is movable in parallel to the original platen, is provided inside the housing. A light source and an imaging unit are mounted on the original image reading section. Illuminating light from the light source is reflected on the surface of the original placed on the original platen and is converged on the imaging unit by a condensing lens.
Besides, a type of the image input/output apparatus is known, which is configured such that the image reading section of the image reading apparatus is disposed above the apparatus body as a scanner unit. A liquid jet recording unit disposed below the scanner unit jets the droplet from a discharge port based on the image signal obtained by a reading operation of the scanner unit and the image signal from external devices, and forms the image on the recording unit.
In the liquid jet recording unit of the image input/output apparatus, when the liquid jet recording head jets the droplet toward the recording medium to carry out an image recording, the droplet splashed on a surface of recording liquid is stirred up within the liquid jet recording unit to generate so-called mist. However, the mist arises in a very small amount though the mist adheres to each portion forming the liquid jet recording unit. Therefore, the mist does not cause malfunction of the apparatus.
In addition, during a print waiting mode of the liquid jet recording head or when the power supply of the apparatus body is turned off, the periphery of the discharge port of the liquid jet recording head is covered with a cap member (hereinafter referred to as capping). Accordingly, a situation in which the recording liquid cannot be discharged due to thickening and the like which comes from evaporation of recording liquid solvent stored in the inside of the liquid jet recording head, is prevented from happening.
Thereby, an initial position at which the liquid jet recording head is capped and a maintenance region in which the recording liquid tank cartridge or the liquid jet recording head is exchanged are disposed being separated at a prescribed distance.
Accordingly, when the liquid jet recording head is retreated at the initial position, it is not possible to exchange the recording liquid tank cartridge or the liquid jet recording head. However, when a maintenance mode is selected, the liquid jet recording head is conveyed from the initial position to the maintenance region, and thus it becomes possible to exchange the recording liquid tank cartridge or the liquid jet recording head.
As one method of exchanging the recording liquid tank cartridge or the liquid jet recording head, the maintenance region disposed on a top surface of the liquid jet recording head is opened by separating the scanner unit at the upper stage of the apparatus from the liquid jet recording unit at the lower stage of the apparatus. As another method, the maintenance region is opened by opening an access cover disposed on the liquid jet recording unit.
Further, as a method for separating the scanner unit from the liquid jet recording unit, a method by which the scanner unit is opened into a crocodile mouth shape from the front of the apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-235831) is known, and a method by which the scanner unit is slidably opened is also known. According to the former method, an amount of extrusion from the apparatus body occurring due to opening of the scanner unit can be set to be small. In addition, the former method has an advantage that the apparatus can be manufactured with a simple configuration and at a low cost. On the other hand, according to the latter method, a portion of the scanner unit is extruded from the apparatus body by a conveyance length required for opening, and accordingly, it is necessary to secure a region equivalent to the amount of extrusion of the scanner unit in setting up the apparatus body. In addition, by the latter method, the configuration becomes complex and the manufacturing cost is high.
The operation for selecting the maintenance mode is also carried out in removing the recording medium jammed in a recording medium conveyance section of the liquid jet recording unit.
However, in the image input/output apparatus of the above type, the depth of the apparatus body is increased because a flat bed type scanner unit is disposed. Besides, as a design factor, an amount of extrusion of the recorded recording medium which is discharged to the front of the apparatus has to be set small. Therefore, a recording position (a scanning position of a carriage which is mounted with a liquid jet recording head) at which the droplet is jetted onto the recording medium is set at the innermost of the apparatus body.
Because of this, when the maintenance mode is selected to exchange the recording liquid tank cartridge or the liquid jet recording head, it is necessary for the operator to enter his/her fingers into the maintenance region which is provided in the innermost portion of the apparatus body. In addition, interior illumination is shielded in the periphery of the maintenance region by the scanner unit at the upper stage of the apparatus. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to carry out the exchange work of the recording liquid tank cartridge and the like under a hand shadow condition, and accordingly, the exchange work becomes complicated.